That Stupid Pointless Quiz
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Quizzes are pure bs. Who needs them? Especially since your have an all around guy and that's never going to change. oneshot. troyella of course. review


**so this is a little oneshot i came up with while i was taking a quiz lol. but it is true. i was bored and decided to write it. you can review if you'd like. :D**

"Gabi over here!!" I looked over and saw Taylor and Sharpay waving me over to their table in the study hall classroom. I smiled and walked over. I sat down in a chair next to Taylor and Sharpay was on the other side of her.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked leaning over Taylor's shoulder to view her laptop.

"We're on this quiz site thing." Taylor answered simply. Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Yea this quiz is to see what type your boyfriend is." I frowned slightly at her then glanced at the computer screen.

"What do you mean what type?"

"Well he is either the lazy type,-"

"athletic type,-"

"romantic type,-"

"forgetful type,-"

"egotistical type,-"

"or…. The all around type." They finished together with a sigh. I looked at them skeptically.

"What's the all around type?"

"Young Gabi, the all around guy is a guy who has the equal amount of all of these things." Taylor stated.

"Yea and he's so much more." Sharpay finished.

"So don't dump him cause you'll never find another they are very rare."

"You talk about boys like they're a rare bird or something."

"Well why don't you see how Troy is?" Sharpay challenged.

"Fine" I looked over Taylors shoulder again to see the questions. There were only 7. So this whole thing is simply a load of crap but good to past time.

Do you guys go out? – We don't mean going outside to sit in the pool. We mean really go out on planned dates. With flowers and music dinner etc. even a dress code.

Do you watch games together? – Ladies even though most of us don't know squat about sports our guys do. So by this question we mean do he take time to make you feel included or just let you sit there while he yells to the t.v. about a bad call?

Does he buy you things? – No not a pack of gum from the gas station or a burger from McDonalds. We mean nice thoughtful gifts for your birthday. Sometimes even a surprise one for no reason just because when he saw it he thought of you.

Do you have a song?

Does he like to be seen around you? – So will your guy totally run up and hug you from behind and kiss your neck because he can and is proud to have you. He doesn't even care that people are staring and pointing. Or that his friends are making kissing noises. He just wants to hold you.

Does he care? – So your sick and you don't have anyone to take care of you. Does he come over not caring how you look. he thinks your breath taking either way Does he come not caring if he gets sick or not? he gives you a big kiss on the lips even though you protest

Does he remember? – Can he remember little things like what you were wearing when you first met? Where your first kiss was? When did he ask you out? Your birthday?

Well we know that not all guys are good at all these things. But if you have a guys who when he enters a room all he sees is you. Please for all of us who love guys who aren't always as sweet and caring. Stay with them.

"That's bullshit."

"Gabi language." Sharpay said in fake shock.

"Sorry I just haven't been feeling well all day." I said looking down.

"So is Troy going to take care of you later?" Taylor asks after moments of silence.

"huh?"

"You know like number 6." I looked at the screen then rolled my eyes.

"Taylor that test is bull shit like I said. No guy can be that perfect."

"I don't know Troy seems like he could." Sharpay said smiling. I glared at her then asked

"Why do you say that?"

"Look." Taylor said slightly nudging me. I turned to see Troy standing in the study hall doorway with Chad and Zeke. They were currently talking to Piper Smith our class president. Troy looked up at me and winked. I smiled back and turned around.

"So we have one and two check." Taylor said writing in her notebook.

"One and two what?"

"On the list." Sharpay said in a duh tone. "you must really be out of it Gabs." She said looking really amused.

"Shut up! It's just been cold lately and someone stole my hat and scarf and gloves set!" I said glaring at her. She gave me an apologetic smile then bowed her head. I was going to say sorry for snapping at her when I felt the presence of someone next to me. I looked at Taylor and saw Chad standing behind her and Zeke had taken a seat by Sharpay. I guess there wasn't a seat for Chad and Troy noticed so he grabbed me by the waist and placed me on his lap. Chad smiled and sat down in my old seat. I decided to get comfortable on Troy's lap by leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Still feeling bad?" he whispered softly in my ear. I only nodded in response.

"Here." He bent over slightly to get something out of his bag and handed it to me.

"I was going to wrap it but that seemed dumb." I smiled and opened the small bag and looked inside. I pulled out a pack of halls, a travel size package of tissues and a white teddy bear that had a heart and said get well soon. I smiled and almost cried it was so sweet.

"thank you I feel better already." He leant in for a kiss but I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"6 5and 3." Taylor said randomly I turned and glared at her. Sharpay laughed, them and that stupid quiz.

"6 5 and 3?" Troy questioned.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Wanna go to the gym and hang out a while?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room without a word. When we got to the gym we set our stuff down by the bleachers and I sat down by our bags while he grabbed a ball. I watched him do a few layups then decided to start conversation.

"Troy?" he stopped dribbling and came over to me.

"Yea?"

"Well I was wondering…Do you remember when we first met?" he stared at me wide-eyed and shocked. Then he started rubbed his neck which meant he was nervous.

"I recall it." I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you remember our first kiss? When we first said I love you? My birthday?!"

"December 14th. But Brie seriously what's with all the questions?" I stared at him in disbelief. One I can't believe he only recalls something. Two why am I getting worked up over a stupid quiz? I love Troy I know that. He is perfect no matter what that quiz says. Either way I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"I have to go." I whispered I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of that gym with Troy yelling after me.

I went to the one place I could think of. The garden. I ran up the stairs and threw my bag down then sat on the bench and cried for no good reason. I heard footsteps on the stairs and knew it was Troy. I turned so my back was to him. I don't want him to see that I've been crying over something so stupid.

"Brie?" I kept my mouth shut.

"Okay…" I felt him sit next to me. He reached to grab my shoulder but I jerked it away.

"Fine you want to be alone. I get it." He stared at me a while longer. Then stood and headed for the stairs but never went down.

"When-when we first met it was like kindergarten. You had on this purple sundress and white shoes. Your hair was down but some of it was up. You came in with your mom and dad. Taylor was behind you and I was in the corner with Chad. I guess you felt me staring since you came straight for me even though Miss King was saying hi to you. You stood right in front of me and said 'hi I'm Gabriella Montez want to be my best friend?' I swear you were so confident back then." I smiled slightly at the fact he remembered it like I do.

"Our first kiss was at age 13. Well you were still 12 but no biggie. You had on this brown skirt with a dark green sweater and dark green flats to match. Your hair was in a high ponytail and some of it had fallen out. But I swear it was so perfect looking like you let them fall on purpose. But we were in the gym and it was the thanksgiving dance. I had asked you to dance and you said yes. Start of Something New came on and we started our dance. I swear I was so nervous my hands were sweating but all you did was smile. But at the part where their like 'and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new'. We both leaned in and did a quick kiss. But it was funny because you started rambling about how you were sick and how it 

was Sharpay's fault because she stole your hat scarf and glove set or something. But I just kissed you and you've stayed quiet ever since." Funny how Sharpay never will change. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I felt tears slowly roll down my cheeks as he continued.

"I told you I loved you." He paused and I slowly turned to look at him. " at 4 in the morning. I know you thought I was crazy for coming and banging on your balcony so early. Because everyone knows not to play with your sleep." He laughed a little I rolled my eyes. " but I know you went on about how I should come when you look nicer and your hairs brushed. And you were going to go brush but I lead you to the bed and said 'your gorgeous'. You laughed and said 'yea right'. And I'm like 'I'm serious Gabriella Anne Montez. I think you are the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen. ' then you asked 'at 4 in the morning?' I just nodded and said 'especially at 4 in the morning'. You started crying. Then were like 'did you come here to tell me that?' and I shook my head. 'I came to tell you that I love you Gabriella and always will no matter what.'" By then I had tears rolling down my cheek at alarming rates. I sprang to my feet and jumped in his arms.

I was surprised happy and everything in between. He actually remembered those things that girls write in their diary knowing that the boy will forget. And the best part was he remember with detail not one thing left out. I don't need a quiz to tell me what kind of boyfriend I have. I know Troy is an all around guy. You can look at him and tell. I don't need to have someone telling me not to let him go. I never will. I don't care what someone else's description of an all around guy is. Troy's _my_ all around guy. That's _never_ going to change.


End file.
